Mistletoe
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: Holiday does a little decorating...
1. Mistletoe

**A/N: So… Attempt #2 at fluff. Let's hope this one isn't such a flaming pile of BS. Chapter two of this is a sneak preview of my latest big project. I love to torment the living hell out of you, dear audience, so I'll just codename it _28. _But enough with the mysteries! You all wanted a piece of Holix fluff? You got it! This one goes out to you, Solora Goldsun!**

"Well, that about covers it." White Knight shuffled some papers, "One thing, though: Why is The Keep covered in Christmas lights?" he asked, glancing around the meeting room. Indeed, there were Christmas lights and garlands on every wall, and a small Christmas tree in the center of the table. "Well, I though that the place needed a bit of holiday spirit." Holiday spoke up from her seat at the table. White Knight cocked an eyebrow. "'Ey, whaddya expect? Holiday is right in her name." Bobo quipped. "Well, I'm not that fond of it. You should've been a bit more sensitive to those with other tastes." White Knight said, scowl clear on his face. "Oh, come on Scrooge! Wake up and smell the eggnog! It's Christmas time! Who doesn't love it?" rex replied, trying to become all 3 Ghosts of Christmas at once.

"I'm Jewish." The room went dead silent.

"Um, well, in that case, I'll put some menorahs up." Holiday was the first to recover from the bomb White had just dropped. White nodded, "Get on it. That is all. Dismissed." Were his last words before the screen he was on blinked black. Rex and Bobo nearly broke the sound barrier trying to leave the room, leaving only the good doctor and the green suited ninja behind. Six got up from his seat and walked to the door, silent as eer. Just before he left, Holiday came up to his side, "Hey, you're not Jewish are you, Six?" she asked, something… _Different_ in her voice, something Six couldn't place it exactly, which both alarmed and puzzled him/ "No. I'm not." He answered, matter-of-fact as always. "Then it's okay if I do this?" Holiday asked, that something in her voice increasing somewhat. Before he could respond, he found Holiday's lips pressed up against his, muffling any response. At first, he tensed up, years of combat and training rushing back to him, screaming at him to distance himself from the offender- any number of things could be done to ones body in this range, this position. He quickly came to his senses, and let the older, repressed him: Michael Flint, the smooth ladies man who won "Most likely making out with someone." space in his old prep school yearbook 8 years running. He pressed into his side of the kiss, meeting Holiday's lips more directly, certifying it as a kiss. He pulled away slowly, looking into Holiday's eyes, removing the shades from his own dark brown eyes. "So, Rebecca, how does this relate to my religion, exactly?" he asked, putting some of that special something into his voice that Holiday had in hers. She simply nodded upwards. Six glanced up, to see that infamous plant hanging above them. "Mistletoe. Nice touch." Six mused before stepping out the door, looking down both ends of the hallway, stepping back under the mistletoe, and sealing the door, darkening the room and letting the Christmas lights cast a romantic glow,. "Well, here we are again." He said simply before bringing Holiday down for what he would guarantee was the best kiss of her entire life. After an endless battle of tongues, the broke apart for air. Holiday moved to sit on the table. "Pretty good, Mr. Shades," holiday said, motioning with one finger for him to come closer, "Ready for round 2?" she asked before initiating another extraordinarily passionate kiss. This lasted for about ten seconds before the door opened full wide "Hey, guys what's the- OH MY GOD!" Rex was shocked at the scene before him he knew that Six and Holiday had something, but walking in on their makeout session was a different thing. He took a second to compose himself, "Whoa, just, whoa." Was all he could manage. "Hey, don't blame us. We were just following tradition." Dr. Holiday stated matter of factly over Six's shoulder, motioning towards the mistletoe. "Oh," Rex responded weakly. He carefully took a branch off it and shoved it into his jacket. "I'll just be going, then…" He said, backing out the door before resealing it. Six stared at the door a minute before asking, "You think that'll affect him negatively?" Rebecca just shrugged. "Don't know, but I know how it's affecting me." Before pulling him down by his tie

FIN

**A/N: I'm not a Nazi! This story was not meant to be offensive to Jewish people. From what my Jewish friends tell me, you don't kiss under the mistletoe. I also apologize if I got any other part o the Jewish culture wrong. feel free to call me out on it.**


	2. 28

_**28 Days in El Eje de la Rueda**_

**Day 28 Extraction 15:37**

Ramirez ducked back behind the low stone wall as bullets ripped furiously into the other side of it. He was down to one box of M60E4 ammo, 3 clips for the M16, 6 shells for Masterkey, and two rounds for the standalone M203. Dunn scrambled over to him, "How you doin', man?" he asked before spraying a burst from his M4 over the wall, "No good, bro. we're barely holding out over here!" Ramirez pulled out his M203, aimed from cover at the building the largest volume of fire was coming out of, and pulled the trigger. Body parts and rubble spewed from it's windows, but at least the bullets stopped. Providence Lieutenant Kenwyn Jones, Sergeant Bobo Haha and Captain Calan popped out of a nearby foxhole, the only survivors of the 50- man squad the Rangers were sent to rescue. Ramirez nodded to the trio, "How much you got left?" He asked, still with the blood pumping from the last encounter. "5 clips between the 3 of us." Kenwyn responded. He gladly tossed one of his 'mags to Kenwyn and Dunn handed his Desert Eagle to Calan as Sgt. Foley walked up to the group. "Ramirez, Dunn, report!" He shouted out, business as usual. "Look, Foley, you'd better tell us where the fuck our evac is, _then _we'll give you the rest of our ammo so you can hide behind something." Dunn remarked in a tone far more sarcastic than his normal one. "Watch it, Dunn. Ramirez, report!" Foley barked, calling on Ramirez, as always. "We're down to 8 1/2 mags of 5.56, 200 rounds of 7.62, a few shotgun shells, a single 40mm grenade…" Ramirez started, " 4 clips of nonleathals, 3 net shells, 5 .T.I.C rounds for the Fifty Cal-" Kenwyn was listing off whatever ammo she had on her person, when, ironically enough, a .50 BMG round tore through her shoulder, a series of other bullets tried to do the same to her comrades. Ramirez pulled Kenwyn to cover with him, and sent another barrage of 7.62 over the low rock wall. Those damn evac birds better be here fucking yesterday…


End file.
